mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Phyllis
|caption=Nurse, Dr. Xu's assistant |age=Young Adult |season=Summer |birthday=2.20 |species=Human |gender=Female |hair=Blonde |eye=Blue |skin=Light |height=167 |weight=54 |occupation=Nurse |affiliation=Dr. Xu's Clinic |marital=Single |relatives=Unknown |voice actor=Elissa Park |social= |mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Phyllis was born on Day 20 of Summer in Highwind. When her parents tried to force her into an arranged marriage, she ran away from home, ultimately starting a new life in Portia. Despite her charming looks and the constant judgment she gets for them, Phyllis is quite smart and refined. Currently pursuing a career in medicine, she's become a nurse at Dr. Xu's Clinic. Working under Dr. Xu, Phyllis has learned to administer acupuncture therapy. One of Phyllis's lifelong dreams is to open up her own clinic. She is a kind and professional woman who is determined to achieve her ambitions. While at work, Phyllis offers acupuncture treatments that reset the player's Skill points. Physical appearance Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is Dr. Xu, her colleague at Dr. Xu's Clinic. She shadows him in the hopes of having her own clinic one day. considers Dr. Xu a Friend. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Xu| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday&Wednesday&Friday= |-|Tuesday&Thursday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. Phyllis will always refuse the player's first proposal, triggering one of her romance missions. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Add an extra 10 Stamina points and 10% off for Acupuncture ;Girlfriend :Add an extra 15 Stamina points ;Lover :Add an extra 25 Stamina points and 20% off for Acupuncture ;Wife + :A chance at receiving gifts in the morning and 40% off for Acupuncture Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires Phyllis will wear the Magnetic Bracelet if she receives it when desired. |Buddy= |Friend= }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Spaghetti and Sweet Food *Dislikes Bowl of Rice |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5= |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1= feels neutral about Pumpkin Steamed Rice because it is both Sweet Food and Bowl of Rice. }} Interact Relic trade |f1= }} Acupuncture : Main article: Acupuncture Phyllis can perform an acupuncture while at work inside Dr. Xu's Clinic. Acupuncture allows the player to reset their skill tree for a starting fee of 1000 , which increases by another 600 after every treatment. Missions Main missions ; The Desert Wind :South Block is in need of some wind generators to generate electricity, build and install 3 of them. Secondary missions ; A Mysterious Lunch Fairy :Someone put some healthy food in Sam's lunch. She wants to know who did it. Help her investigate. ; Hotpot for Two :Prepare the materials for a hotpot and enjoy with Phyllis. ; Medical Research :Phyllis wants to collect some items for her research on new medicine. ; Medicine Deliver :Help Phyllis deliver some medicine to clients. ; Perfect Appearance :Albert has something to say to you. ; Phyllis' Dream :Check out the empty house Sam was talking about in South Block. ; Phyllis's Remedy :People are getting sick from the polluted water in Portia, Dr. Xu has asked you to collect some items for Phyllis's research. ; Summer Wind :It's hot in the clinic during the summer, Phyllis wants you to find her a fan. ; Sunset in the Fields :Phyllis invited you to watch the sunset in the wheat fields tomorrow at 17:00. ; Taking Care of the Doctor :Taking Care of Dr. Xu. :This is Xu's romance mission. ; The Big Flower Sale :Alice's garden had a good harvest. She wants you to help her promote the Flower Shop during a sales event. ; The Brightest Star :Dr. Xu and Phyllis are chatting about something you are not supposed to hear. What are they planning? ; Time To Get Serious :Talk to Phyllis' friends to find out why she refused to marry you. :This mission triggers after the player proposes to Phyllis while being Lover or higher with her. Trivia *Phyllis' eye color was changed from green to blue in the PC version 2.0.136439. Gallery Phyllis v2.0.png|Phyllis after the PC 2.0.136439 update IG Phyllis Blue Elegance.jpg|Blue Elegance outfit ru:Филлис Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes